


Cover Art for 'Lies Become Promises'

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Truth in the Lies [4]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for my story 'Lies Become Promises'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for 'Lies Become Promises'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lies Become Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/668456) by [Cleo_Calliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope). 




End file.
